the_mariomario54321fandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Star X
The Dark Star X (DSX for short) is the main antagonist of OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X,he his the main leader of doppelgangers and created the dopples of Oiram, Igiul, the normal Dark Star and others. It is an extremely powerful Star that was created during the separation of Star X. History The DSX was created by a Node Globin in the Challenge Node as an ordinary Challenge Node boss. After OiramOiram12345 ecaped the Reverse Dimension with the Dark Star X, the laws of the Reverse Dimension made the DSX a Reverse Counterpart, and created the Light Star X. OiramOiram12345 went back in time and fused the two to create Star X, which was in the trajectory of a comet. After the collision, it was then created and caused havoc to the multiverse. But Geminon created Geminon X and had him use the Power of X and made the DSX go to sleep for a long time. When it awakened, it took over Hell and made the Dark Star. It then made Oiram in 2007. It also made Igiul, OO12345, Oiraw, Igiulaw, Frozin (IgiulIgiul67890), EmagIgiul2, and other dopples. When OacYdnac7 fell into the DSX's power, a loophole in the DSX's power occured, making OacYdnac7 the opposite side of CandyCao7, even when OY7 was good and CC7 was bad. Then, after Mario and friends entered hell and fought the DSX, it destroyed the multiverse again and killed every non-doppleganger except Mario, MM54321, CC7, LightBallCao7, ShadowBallCao7, Geminon, and Geminon X. After Mario restored his friends and got the Light Star X, OO12345 makes the LSX and the DSX merge to destroy everything, but the plan is stopped by Starman3. Then, the DSX and all of the Dopples merge to create Dark Bowser X, but the monster is defeated and the DSX is forced to fight Mario and Luigi again. It loses, but is merged with Fawful to create Fawful X. Fawful X is defeated and the complete DSX merges with OO12345 to create OiramOiram12345 X. MM54321 X fights him and defeats him, stabilising the DSX and sealing the dopplegangers in the Reverse Dimension forever. The DSX and the LSX then merge to Star X again. Unfortunately, during the war, a doppelganger named Ztarman3 (Who was fought in the Ztarragus's Island X arc offscreen, erroneously under the name of "Namrats3") was granted freedom from the Dark Star X, and thus outlived them. He declared war on YouTube Rangers, and during his final battle with Starman3, MM summoned the Light Star X to heal Starman, but the Dark Star X came and also merged with Ztarman3, after the battle, the two X stars merged back together, and their current fate is unknown. In SuperMarioGlitchy4's bloopers It appeared briefly in the "Join the Dark side" advertisement video where MarioMario54321 kills it with a red orb. Gallery dsx3.png|The Dark Star X when it was found. dsx2.png|The Dark Star X's power taking over. dsx4.png|The Dark Star X taking over the Mushroom Kingdom dsx5.png|The Dark Star X creating evil dopplegangers. dsx1.png|Warrior X defeating the Dark Star X Dark Star X.gif|Dark Star X Animation sallemitex.png|Dark Salamite X DARKSTAR.png|The Dark Star X creating the normal Dark Star. Trivia *In the battle of Ztarman3 and Starman3, MM was forced to use the Light Star X and this caused the Dark Star X to appear. *The Dark Star X was planned (by Nintendo) to be a one-time enemy in Challenge Mode. With OO&TDSX, it kind of makes it a 2-time enemy. Category:Villains Category:Bad guys Category:Evil people